Our current work is to study directly and by compartmental analysis the transport kinetics of organic solutes, such as bile acids, destined for secretion in bile. In particular we are interested in the effect of protein binding on this process with the overall objective of elucidating the mechanism by which liver cells mediate the efficient transfer of drugs and endogenous metabolites from blood to bile.